


I just wanna know

by larryisrealbro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nothing more, adorable boyfriend harry, this is a small piece of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisrealbro/pseuds/larryisrealbro
Summary: Maybe there’s a change in Harry’s eyes, or maybe it is in Zayn’s, or maybe it is the way that Zayn’s actions have brought them really close together, but the next thing Zayn knows Harry is shifting even closer towards him. And then the next thing he knows is that Harry is kissing him.//In a break from the norm, this is a zarry ficSFW, all lies, Zarry. Deal with it.





	I just wanna know

This is probably not what destiny had planned.

Zayn doesn’t know what even destiny is, if it is maybe some kind of mythical lady sitting up on a cloud, tugging on people’s invisible puppet strings and cackling. That’s what Zayn would do. That and get people to walk into walls.

But destiny probably had planned for Harry to fall for Louis.

Or at least. That’s what the internet had planned. As though if they demanded it hard enough, then real people would bend to their collective will.

So it is kind of gratifying, in retrospect, to be able to flick a giant metaphorical middle finger at everyone.

Because it turns out that Harry fell for him, instead.

And it turns out that it is kind of awesome.

…

Despite his endless love songs, in which he is eloquent and thoughtful, it becomes apparent that Harry is pretty bad at communicating his own feelings.

And this is compounded by the fact that Zayn is a pretty bad listener.

So after one confusing night at a award show, when Louis wasn’t there and Harry just seems to be acting  _ really  _ weirdly, Zayn knocks back the rest of his drink and then points an accusing finger at Harry.

“Harry, you goddamn weirdo, I’m going to need you to start talking sense. What the hell are you trying to communicate right now?”

Harry seems to steel himself, and then knocks back his own drink, before pointing his own accusing finger at Zayn.

“I’m trying to communicate that you are confusing me, and part of me wants to keep being around you so that I can figure out what the hell is going on, and another part wants to run away because I’m worried that I’ll mess everything up if I just act on impulse this one time…”

Zayn leans over the hotel bed and grabs him by both shoulders, jokingly shaking him.

“Harry! You are making even less sense, I swear I’ve had like three drinks tops but it’s as though you’ve started speaking Japanese-”

Maybe there’s a change in Harry’s eyes, or maybe it is in Zayn’s, or maybe it is the way that Zayn’s actions have brought them really close together, but the next thing Zayn knows Harry is shifting even closer towards him. And then the  _ next _ thing he knows is that Harry is kissing him.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Okay.

Actually, yeah.

_ Yeah. _

This could work.

…

So it turns out that sex with your gay best friend is pretty awesome.

Slash awkward, for the first five minutes of heavy petting, in which Harry seemed to have decided that it was his responsibility to be in charge. But Zayn is one hundred percent not okay with being a spectator in  _ anything _ , and if that means really testing what this crappy hotel bed is made of, then so be it.

The rest of the night is graced with Zayn’s full involvement. And Harry looks like he doesn’t fully know what has hit him, but if Zayn’s any judge he sure as hell isn’t going to be complaining any time soon.

The hotel bed survives. Just. Though the bedside light is a victim, but that was definitely Harry’s flailing limb that caught it, not his.

…

And so, they’re a thing now.

It’s sort of weird, initially, because there is a certain amount of unspoken renegotiation of their current friendship parameters that has to be done.

Like, Harry now doesn’t just turn up on his doorstep unannounced, but instead asks if Zayn is free, and if he wants to go get a coffee together, and spend some time.

And, you know, Zayn makes an effort to wash before spending any time with Harry. Attempts to not burp  _ directly _ into his face. It’s a big compromise.

But other than that, it seems to be working out pretty well.

…

He likes that Harry knows how to make him feel good.

And no, he doesn’t mean in the bedroom, though that is more than okay, thanks for asking.

But Zayn likes that Harry just seems to be able to make him feel good by clutching a hand to his chest when laughing at one of Zayn’s joke. Or remembering an old outfit, and asking why Zayn doesn’t wear it any more. Or lifting up his sunglasses before he presses a kiss to Zayn’s cheek.

And objectively, of course, those things shouldn’t really make Zayn feel good. Cumulatively, it probably amounts to nothing.

But since when has math ever had a say in what makes Zayn feel good?

Harry makes him feel good. Period.

…

That isn’t to say that Zayn wouldn’t be appreciative if Harry figured out how to shrink an extra foot.

Of height, that is. He doesn’t need a one footed boyfriend. That would be crazy. And a logistical nightmare.

Zayn snorts, at his own train of thought, and Louis looks over at him, from across the aisle of this plane they’re travelling home on.

“What?”

Zayn shrugs.

“Just imagining Harry with less feet.”

Louis stares blankly at him for a moment, and then tentatively asks, as if he is scared of the answer, “less feet of what?”

Zayn laughs loudly, and earns himself a  _ look _ from the air steward passing, as if he’s just performed an impromptu trombone solo in a library.

“No, I mean one foot. Like, if he actually had one foot.”

Louis gives him a look of  _ okay you fucking lunatic,  _ and then smiles, returning to his computer.

“Whatever kinky shit you guys get up to in the bedroom is something I never want to hear about, okay? I know that you two have been away from each other for a week, but that’s no excuse. Here lies the friendship boundary.”

Zayn flips him off, and then pokes at his arm vaguely.

“No, but, I was actually thinking that I could do with Harry shrinking an extra foot of height. I’m not used to having to stand on my toes to make out with someone, you know? Do you think I could get him some illegal shrinking hormones for his birthday, or would he take offense?”

Louis giggles vaguely, and then sobers.

“Probably. Buy him a step ladder instead. Ask him to constantly have it ready for you, just in-case you need to make out with him.”

Excellent, excellent idea. Zayn holds up his hand for the high five, which Louis meets automatically, across the aisle.

…

Harry meets them at the airport, with a hug for Louis (“ugh, get off me, how dare you”), and a hug and a gentle kiss for Zayn, which Zayn can tell is delivered slouching.

That’s another thing that makes Zayn feel good. The fact that Harry thinks that Zayn is worth slouching for.

This relationship must be making Zayn go soft in the head, because he reaches up, and kisses him properly for a second that matters, cupping a hand to Harry’s face and stroking a thumb over his cheek bone.

Louis makes a retching noise next to them, and then catches Zayn’s eye, evil grin in place.

“Hey Harry, how would you feel about shrinking a bit? Zayn thinks that all the bending over so you two can kiss adorably in public spaces is playing havoc with your old lady spine.”

Harry looks over at Zayn, all wide eyed as if he is checking whether this is actually a problem, and Zayn flips Louis off, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“Don’t listen to him Harry, Louis is just jealous that he hadn’t thought of the benefits of a giant boyfriend.”

Louis holds up his hands, and just says “stop right there Zayn, because I know that there are about a hundred different dirty jokes that you have just lined up with that sentence, and I haven’t had a strong enough drink to deal with any of them.”

Zayn laughs, and lets Harry grab the handle of his suitcase, pulling it along after him. Harry gestures at Louis’ bag enquiringly, but Louis rolls his eyes and shoos him away, picking it up himself.

That’s another thing Zayn likes. The fact that Harry seem so determined to be so goddamn helpful. Who knew that a boy with manners could be such a turn on?

Although that might have something to do with the fact they haven’t seen each other for a week.

Harry meets his eye for a moment, and it like Harry is reading his mind, because there’s that smirk, tracing over his lips, the one that makes Zayn want to kiss it off and then let that mouth do  _ other  _ things.

“You know Louis, Zayn and I never seem to notice the height difference when we’re both horizontal…”

Louis groans slightly, and then glances back at Zayn, seeming to say  _ and you deal with this sort of clumsy innuendo on a regular basis? _

And, you see, that’s just the thing. Zayn loves it.

And those plans that destiny may have had? Whatever.

Destiny can kiss his ass.

…


End file.
